The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
In an image searching system, a server receives an image from a user through a network. The server searches for images that are similar to the received image, and sends search result images to the user. According to the image searching system, the user can create a document that includes the images received from the server by manually pasting the images into the document.